1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel hardware assembly for a load handling device. In particular, the present invention relates to a swivel hardware assembly having improved resistance to wear under heavy load situations.
2. Prior Art
Swivel hardware assemblies are used with a wide variety of load handling devices. These hardware assemblies are designed to connect rope, webbing or wire and support large working loads. Often times, the hardware assembly is composed of a pair of fittings, one fitting having an extending shank received through a circular opening of the other shank.
The hardware assembly allows a pivoting action between the fittings about the shank. The hardware assemblies are designed with great tensile strength so that working load limits may be up to thousands of pounds. Because of the longitudinal tensile forces, there exists bearing surfaces between the head of the shank and the base of the adjoining fitting.
Prior art includes swivels designed with needle, roller, and ball bearings. These are subject to higher costs and do not provide as good a life under the working loads of the swivels.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a swivel hardware assembly having high load capacity, heat dissipation ability, and resistance to wear.